Crazy 10-Minute Sale
The Crazy 10-Minute Sale is the first episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. Synopsis In the lair, the Russo kids are having a lesson on duplication spells, Justin is duplicating a rabbit. Jerry praises Justin, and can't remember which the real rabbit is. One of the rabbits starts barking. Alex says it's cool, and Justin admits he was thinking about dogs when he cast the spell. Jerry overlooks the mistake and asks if anyone has any questions. He is cut off by Alex's of "The CRAZY 10 Minute Sale!" Jerry asks her about it in fake interest, but tells Alex she can't cut class to go. The lesson resumes with questions, and Alex asks how she could use it to get cool clothes before Gigi. The scene changes to school the next day, with Harper screaming in excitement. Alex explains she can't go, but decides to sneak away to get to it. Alex and Harper watch as Gigi and the Wannabe's come down the steps, unimpressed at the fan blowing their hair back. Gigi leads the way to Alex and Harper, and says Alex can't have the one-of-a-kind jacket she knows Alex has been eying up. All the girls start sniping at each other, mentioning the Wannabes' nose jobs and Alex's man hands. Gigi announces she hid the jacket, and pours juice on the floor, saying Alex had an accident (something she did to Alex when they were in preschool). In the kitchen at Waverly substation, Jerry is asking Theresa to back him up about Alex not being allowed to go to the sale. Theresa is grateful Jerry reminded her of it. Meanwhile, Justin and Max are checking the wizard mail, Max is disappointed that his new E wand didn't show up. Jerry offers Max his own old 'Black Liquorice' wand, however Max is unimpressed, stating it looks like something you would get in a cereal box. Eventually Max takes the wand. Later, in the lair, Max is on his Nintendo D.S., when Alex him asking about her appearance and duplicating herself. Justin walks in not suprised by the two Alex's. Alex sits the duplicate on the chair, when the duplicate barks, Justin laughs at Alex saying that is what he hears when she talks to him. Harper calls telling Alex to hurry up and sneak away. Alex asks Max to cover for her, because she'll buy him some sneakers. At the same time, outside the Suburban Outfitters, Theresa goes over to Harper, who sends Theresa to find a Tapacino (A drink that doesn't exist). Alex finds Harper, who explains about Theresa. Alex is impressed. Alex pushes to the front, teasing her for bringing an old woman. The doors open. Gigi runs over to where she hid the jacket, and asks the Store Manager where it is. The manager explains that they completely rearrange the store before the sale. Meanwhile, Theresa comes in with the Tapacino's, Harper hides. In the lair, Justin pushes the duplicate Alex over, and Max can't get her up. Max sits on the 'Black Liquorice' wand. He starts to get worried about what his dad will say. He tries again to get the duplicate up, and manages to prop her on his shoulder. While he is doing this, Jerry walks in, Max lies that they are Rehearsing for the new reality show Dancing with my Sister. Max sits her down, and Jerry say's she can leave for the sale, offering the duplicate money. When she does not move, Jerry realizes what Alex has done. Max tells his dad he broke the wand, and after deliberation, Jerry leaves for the sale. Justin says he should have mentioned that he broke Jerry's new drill. Meanwhile while in Suburban Outfitters, Theresa is looking for Harper, and Alex, who is with the latter, hide in a pile of clothes. Harper pushes the Tapacino's out of Theresa's hand, obviously intending to send her away for more. However when the Store Manager there is only eight minutes left of the sale, Theresa starts to look for clothes in the pile that Alex is hidden in. Harper, panics, grabs a handfull of clothes and shoos Theresa away to the dressing room with them. Alex, then clambers out of the clothes, Harper whats to leave, but Alex is determined to find the jacket. Theresa comes out of dressing room looking confused. In the lair, Max's new E wand arrives, and Justin reads the list of what it can do. Max uses it to make the duplicate hit herself. In the shop, the real Alex is doing the same thing, much to Gigi and the Wannabes bewilderment. When Alex starts walking like a chicken, Gigi thinks it is because the jacket is near. Next Alex starts dancing like an Egyptian, and Harper joins in. However Harper stops dancing when Gigi there's a freak show by the jeans rack. Alex breifly does indian dancing, and starts spinning wildly out of control. Back in the lair, Max is trying to make the duplicate Alex throw up by spinning it around. In Suburban Outfitters, Alex hits some shoes. Jerry walks in and talks to Theresa. Alex whizzes between them and falls into a pile of clothes. Jerry guesses Max got his new wand. Alex emerges with the jacket in her hands and mocks Gigi, who snatches it of her. Gigi hits the old woman she brought in at the start, and a drink spills down Gigi's front. Assuming that she had an accident, the Wannabes leave in disgust. Before Jerry and Theresa take Alex home, Alex announces that Gigi's real name is Gertrude. ''The Manager mutters that these sales get crazier and crazier every year.'' In the lair, Jerry asks Max if he got his new wand, and explained what he was doing to the duplicate was happening to the real Alex. To get out of trouble, Max points out what he did wasn't as bad as what Alex did. Alex mentions that Justin broke his drill, and Justin mentions that Max broke Jerry's old wand. After asking the boys if they used magic to break his things, he lets them go after they said "No". Jerry tells Alex to duplicate her punishment, telling her that she's grounded for 1 week. Alex asks if she's grounded for 2 weeks, and then Jerry makes it 4 weeks. At the very end of the episode, Jerry asks Alex to duplicate him, so he can watch the big game, and go dancing with his wife. Notes *Though this was the first episode aired in the US, it was the fourth aired in the UK. *The spell used in this episode is "Edgebono Utoosis" which is a duplication spell *The spell "Edgebono Utoosis" is clearly a reference to The Edge, Bono, and U2. *This episode was available for free download on iTunes October 5, 2007, but was quickly changed to a paying download several days later. *Suburban Outfitters is a parody of Urban Outfitters. *The phone Alex appears to be texting on is the Sidekick 2. *Max had a E Wand which looked and acted like a Wii Remote. *Max is a size 5 in shoes. *Harper is a size 7. *Max has a Nintendo D.S. * Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper *Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Larkin *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo Guest starring *Amanda Tepe: Store Manager *Heather Trzyma: Wannabe No.1 *Kelsey Sanders: Wannabe No.2 Category: Season 1 101